underworld: the search
by Tjartemis
Summary: where selene looks for michael and discovers something more to her entire life
As Selene lays on the cold and damp floor in a safe house she could hear thunderstorms brawling in the sky the darkness consumed her until she slept in the moonlight a full moon glimmering in selene's eyes she knew the lycans will be looking for her and eve. Eve the child she never got to see her grow up as Selene moved from the moonlight still fading in and out between the cracks and holes above them the safe house was old but still in good condition it had supplies . Blood, guns and bedrooms. As eve lay peacefully asleep Selene wondered what had happened in the 12 years past and awoke up to find a girl with Michael's eyes and selene's features a girl with curiosity and cunning. Her daughter the daughter she didn't even know abou after escaping antigen. It was her and Michael's daughter. "Michael" she's been thinking about him ever since eve "saw" him on the rooftop. As Selene moves away from eve and looks out the gloomy window and one hand on her stomach as well. If they ever found Michael what would she say at antigen they kept her prisoner used her and Michael's dna figure out who was lycan and who was vampire. And that's when came the purge. Selene's heart was broken she doesn't even know where his and that she would tell the truth they had a hybrid child while in captivity. As Selene looks out to the gloomy darkness she looks for any danger on any sign of Michael. There's a knock on the door that alarms Selene as she grabs the gun from the desk and aims standing about a couple of inches from the door and opens to find ... David standing there soaking wet Selene moves out of the way and lets him in "did you find anything" Selene asked adding a tone of aggression and fierce to her question "no it was a dead lead". "The lead was a trap lycans are after Michael as well as us" David adding a desperate groan. As Selene and David talk for another hour. Eve starts to become uncalm much less like before Selene rushes to Eve's aid but is shocked to see eve in pain {in Eve's eyes she sees Michael being attacked by a pack of lycans}.as Selene see's these flashbacks as well as her daughter Selene recognises the location of the area. As David quickly watches Selene and eve go into a freeze state Selene comes out of the trance and gets her cloak her guns and David. As soon as selene's ready to go she tells eve to stay in the safe house and she would be back in an hour or less eve nods and tells Selene to be careful. As the overlook the city and Aquired the street the looking for they jump and land and of course they carefully blend into the crowd heading towards the street as they take a turn to the right the street is right in front of them to get a better look but Selene just can't help the feeling of being watched and 1 or 2 glimpses of a shadow following her and David. Her and David decide to that the rooftop would be better for a visual on Michael. As Selene jumps up onto an old apartment building she watches closely for any sightings or people . Crouching with the moon behind he Selene saw the shadow once again but this time the "attacker" Selene turned to find it was her daughter scared she jumped as her mother pulled a gun out on her "what are you doing here I told you to stay at the safe house " Selene said with a mad face and aggressive pitch to her voice. "I know I know I shouldn't of come but I couldn't just stay there I could help you" eve said in a careful voice. "Yes but your special and that's dangerous being out in the open like this" Selene fired back. Before eve could say something else there was movement and Selene could count 4 lycans against 1 "Michael " Selene said passionately "stay here" Selene said fiercely as eve nodded David and Selene jumped and walked straight into the fight. Selene saw Michael in his hybrid form and hurt badly a silver bullets planted in his shoulders and chest Selene was furious now as she took out 2 lycans and David finished the other 2 with a shotgun. Puffing Selene turned to face Michael as he looked dangerous he changed back into his human form "Michael" says timidly. Michael had found her "Selene" Michael walked up and kissed her very passionately

He had been looking for her where ever he had got a lead but until he stumbled across a pack of lycans she had save him again. Awkwardly David cough "oh Michael this is David he helped me and eve find you" Selene said having no idea she had said eve."uh who is eve"Michael asked had accidents said something about there daughter. But before Selene could say something eve said "I'm eve" as eve walked over to Michael he saw an exact image of him and Selene with all of selene's features and his eyes "wow she just looks like you" this comment made it very complicated for Selene to say anything but the only thing she could say was "well eve is our daughter" this comment made Michael go pale and Selene mouth dried instantly "our daughter"Michael stuttering. "How long have you known" Michael asking gently " 3 days since I escaped antigen and released you we went to the roof to find you but you weren't there so we stayed at a safe house not far from here" Selene answered back. Michael still in shock sits down "how long has it been". "12 years" as eve feels nervous she walks over and hugs her father even though he's been hurt she loves him once Michael feel Eve's hug he instantly hugs her back and bends down looking straight back into Eve's eyes and sees his eyes exactly the same Selene walking over and Michael getting up and kissing Selene in front of eve . They are now once a family again.


End file.
